


Spike & Harmony love letter

by Emmatheslayer



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Love Letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 09:17:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17937056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmatheslayer/pseuds/Emmatheslayer





	Spike & Harmony love letter

Dearest Harmony, 

I know you are not going to believe this, but....

You were my rock.   
My one and only.   
The only vampire I truly did not deserve. 

I love you more then anything. More than everything. And I always will. I am sure you have moved on from me by now. unLife moves fast. And I don't blame you if you did. 

I need you to know how I feel. How I have felt for a very long time. I do hope that where ever you are, you are alright. And that whomever you are with makes you happy and feels complete. I hope that they are good to you and make you smile. That they know what a sweet and wonderful vampire you are. 

My one regret in my crazy existence is that I didn't do that for you . Every day I torture myself knowing that I could have been a better man and done so much better by you. 

I'm so very sorry. 

I didn't know how good I had it with you. And now it's much too late. My undead heart still beats for you, and the way you were the true light in my unlife. I wrote you a poem. 

Your hair is golden like the sun,   
I can't forgive myself for what i have done,   
The life we shared,   
The love with care,   
Brighter than the stars can shine,   
How I hope you will still be mine. 

Please forgive me. 

Love forever your,   
Blondie Bear Spike.


End file.
